narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sumire Kakei
Kakei Since "Kakei" is more prominent online (eg. Jūzō Kakei), how about we change it to that. It's hard to tell which one it is, but, as always, I might've created the article a bit prematurely. ;')--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:55, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :Kakehi is much used as well, so I think it's better to keep the article with this name till we got a valid confirmation. EDIT: Boruto's Japanese Wikipedia page claims that the name is Kakei not Kakehi. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:18, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Where did Kakehi even came from? Wiktionary says that a kanji in her family name can be read as "Kakei" or "Ken". https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E7%AD%A7 AntonKutovoi (talk) 15:32, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :::This is what I got from denshi jishō. --JouXIII (talk) 15:55, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :::: Well, here's other people with this kanji in their names: Kakei Juzo, Miwako Kakei, Toshio Kakei, a character, named Kyōtarō Kakei, etc. AntonKutovoi (talk) 16:17, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Rename? Since the current anime episode revealed that the "Sumire Kakei" name she used was only for a disguise, isn't it more correct to rename the page to her "true" name, Sumire Shigaraki? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:21, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :See Nowaki.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:25, June 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Birth name should take precedence. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:56, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :::As Yamato?? XD We should wait the next episode u.u--Sharingan91 (talk) 11:03, July 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Nowaki, Yamato, Sai (not changing it to Yamanaka), Sazanami, etc. We go with what's more prominent in the anime, and Kakei is in the official material, so we should leave it as Kakei.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 11:35, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::The only discussion that im aware of regarding this topic concluded that an actual name should take precedence over a more prominent name, leading to Guruguru being renamed to Tobi. No reason to go against that consensus. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:18, July 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::There was a discussion about moving Hinata to Uzumaki, and Sakura to Uchiha respectively.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 12:21, July 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::And, as before-mentioned, Yamato and Sazanami are not the characters' real names either.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 12:23, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Your examples make no sense. In Yamato's case, his real name is unknown, and for Sazanami, he legitimately renames himself, both cases not applying to Sumire that time. --'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 13:10, July 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::We don't go with more prominent names as you suggested above omo, we go with the character's official name. Yamato's article was originally called Tenzō due to the belief that was his real name, even though his most recognisable name is Yamato. With the release of DB3, it became clear that Tenzō was also a codename, so the article was renamed to Yamato as that was his more recognisable name out of the 2 codenames. Again, official name > more recognisable name. This is why the Tailed Beast article's were renamed to their birth given names. Saying that, this article and possibly Sazanami's should be renamed accordingly. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:23, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, I get your point, but official materials (episode credits & official scans) still refer to her as "Kakei", so...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:44, July 3, 2017 (UTC) As Sulina stated above, Sazanami actually changed his name. Tokichi is no longer his name. For Sumire, change her name, "Kakei" is an alias. Anyone else that had their name changed should have their article renamed as well. Munchvtec (talk) 22:31, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I'd change her last name to Shigaraki. Kakei is just an alternate alias-- 00:51, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :Don't see a strong argument to change. Guruguru was changed to Tobi both because it's an official name, and because Guruguru was a nickname. Keeping him as Guruguru would have been like listing Naruto as Usuratonkachi when an actual name is available, not the case here. Kakei is a fake name, but it's still an actual name, not a nickname or a moniker. Omnibender - Talk - 00:59, July 5, 2017 (UTC) ::that's a fair point. I figured that since her father's last name is Shigaraki and now being known that Kakei was just some code name you could make "Sumire Kakei" a redirect while the main page name is "Sumire Shigaraki" but it's not too big of a deal 12:56, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Official site and credits still refer to her as Kakei.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:42, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :::: In case there are more questions in the future: Episode 16's student sheet still lists her as "Kakei", so yeah - she either officially changed her name, or discarded her old one, as with Yamato.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:51, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Sumire's mother Guess the only reason she doesn't have a page yet is due to it not being actually confirmed that the purple hair chick in the flashback was her mother? Even though it's most likely her? 12:56, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :Episode 14 confirmed it was her. It probably wasn't created yet because her role was so limited, so not a lot of pressure to list it. Omnibender - Talk - 18:02, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Root Should we add Root to her affiliations section in the infobox? Munchvtec (talk) 00:22, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :Wouldn't say so. Her father was Root, and he trained her, but Sumire herself never served Root in any capacity. Whatever training her father gave her was after Root was disbanded as well. Omnibender - Talk - 00:44, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Root did not exist anymore at the time of her birth, so what do you think?--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 23:10, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Something doesn't need to exist for one to be affiliated with it. She followed something Root was doing, hence me asking. Munchvtec (talk) 23:17, July 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::But it does. How can you swear allegiance to something that no longer exists? O.o--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 23:20, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::Shin Uchiha and Akatsuki? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:24, July 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::But he re-created Akatsuki. That's completely different.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 23:25, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps you should think before you type. People are affiliated with non-existing things all the time. '''Example:' Who is affiliated with Akatsuki yet it no longer exists? Edit: Ugh, edit conflict with the both of you. Munchvtec (talk) 23:26, July 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::To quote myself: "he re-created Akatsuki. That's completely different.". Had Sumire re-established Root, then - yeah, sure. But she didn't.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 23:30, July 8, 2017 (UTC)